Surprise Serenade
by anywhat
Summary: Johnny decides to show Sonya just how much he loves her. AND THEN DISASTER STRUCK.


Johnny straightened his tie one last time and smiled at himself in the tiny car mirror, resisting the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. He couldn't risk the chance of ruining the creases. Fingering his sunglasses, he briefly considered putting them on, he just looked so damn good in them. But no, no he wanted to see Sonya's look of pure love as he serenaded her from her yard in every detail.

"Not tonight, guys. Sorry," he said endearingly, putting them back in the glove compartment of his NSX Roadster and took a deep breath.

"Alright, pretty boy. Time to shine," he said cheerfully to himself and gave himself a dazzlingly bright smile. Sonya wouldn't be able to help herself from falling for him.

He quietly grabbed his guitar from the back and began the journey across Sonya's yard to the window Jax had told him was Sonya's. _Nice of him to be so helpful, _Johnny thought to himself. _Maybe he's not such a douchebag after all._

He reached the base of Sonya's window, which was on the second floor of the large white house, and began to look around for the best spot to park himself. Lighting was key in any operation, and Johnny tirelessly sidestepped and hmmphed to himself until he found the perfect square foot of grass, just bright enough to bring a shine into his lovely blonde hair but not too bright as to bleach his skin. Finally satisfied he was at peak good looks, he took out his guitar and made sure it was in tune.

He glanced around at the yard, nerving himself up. The neighborhood was pretty closed off, fences separating the houses at regular intervals, and even in the afternoon sun the house felt rustically shady. Sonya certainly had good taste, if a bit old-fashioned. Johnny shrugged to himself. When they got married, he could bring her up to speed.

"Nothing to it but to do it," he said to himself, and with that began to croon out the ballad he had heard on his last trip to Seattle. The five star restaurant he had dined at offered live entertainment, and when the pianist had begun to sing this, every woman in the joint swooned. It had been no problem to acquire the acoustic rendition of the music, and Johnny now sang it out confident in his imminent victory.

Soon, just as he expected, the window opened up to reveal a very shocked Sonya Blade. She looked so innocent, Johnny sighed, the shocked expression on her face taking away years of toil and returning it to its youthful beauty. He smiled through the verse at her, already dreaming of her running out the door, leaping into his arms, and being carried into his bedroom. Her soft, silky blonde hair would frame her face perfectly as she looked into his eyes, her own betraying her lustful need for-

"What the hell, Johnny!" Sonya shouted, leaning partially out the window.

Johnny stopped singing, but kept his fingers plucking the strings of his guitar. "Hey babe! I was in the neighborhood, and I just thought," Johnny shrugged, the perfect picture of innocence and love, "well…"

Sonya shook her head quickly, like she was trying to get water out of her ears. "Get the hell out of here!" She shouted again, her eyebrows coming together in a sharp V.

"Aw, come on babe," Johnny gave her his most winning smile. "Don't fight it!"

Suddenly his smile and his fingers froze as he heard a man's voice coming from the house.

"Sonya, what's going-" All of a sudden Johnny's worst nightmare came to life. His trademark hat askew on the top of his short hair, Stryker leaned out the window.

Johnny's smile created a crater in the ground. Now he knew why Jax had been so damn helpful.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY!" Stryker bellowed at him, his face turning red with rage.

"Why are you in Sonya's room!" Johnny cried out indignantly and with more than a little unease.

"This is my house, bastard! When I get down there I'll rip your god forsa-"

Sonya, who had been until this point holding her hand against her mouth in shock, came to her senses and laid a hand on Stryker's arm. "Honey, don't-"

"HONEY!" Johnny took a step back, aghast at her using that word on anyone else than him. "Sonya, what-"

"Johnny, go away," Sonya said loudly and firmly, like one would to a dog.

"Babe, it's okay. We'll get through this," Johnny tried desperately. _There was no way she could have feelings for that old idiot. _"We can leave this all right now and-"

Stryker turned a whole new shade of crimson. "I'll kill you!" He roared, darting away from the door. Johnny began to half jog nervously away, not sure of the man's intentions. Sonya was shaking her head while covering her eyes with her hands, the picture of tired disgust.

"I'll come back for you," Johnny promised his one true love, but was forestalled from anything more by the ominous double click of a bullet being prepared for use. Sonya flashed a worried look back into the depths of the house.

"LEAVE," she shouted at him. Johnny reflected what good advice that was as he hauled himself into the car and peeled out of the drive, the screech of rubber heralding his departure. Somewhere along the way he had dropped his guitar, one of the best money could buy, but he was not so stupid as to go back for it. No, not quite. He was certain he heard the pop of a bullet from behind.

_You will be mine, Sonya Blade, _he silently whispered in the breeze his topless car let in. _No matter how confused you are at the moment, or what kind of sick mind control that geezer has on you, you come to yourself eventually. _He took his sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on with a flourish. _I promise. _


End file.
